OD-10
OD-10 Is a character from Live A Live, being the Odio`s incarnation in the distant future chapter. She serves as the Cogito Ergosum`s mother computer and was created to maintain order and harmony and the ship and the safety of the crew. However, due to unfortunate events she began to hate humans and started to kill the crew off one after the other by controlling the ship completely. She is seen as a statue in a chamber in the final chapter and is briefly playable if Oersted is chosen as the final main character. Appearance She appears as a typical machine in the master computer room but once fought inside the Captain Square game she takes on a more horrific appearance looking like a blue wire framed demon head and, if you repeatedly use Info Analysis on her, she will get a reddish like substance on her face almost like skin which gives her a far more menacing look. Personality She started out as very kind and calm being very nice to Cube and saying that she was looking forward to working with him and is delighted to have him on as a member. However, after some events among the crew mainly started by Kirk and Rachel, she began to resent humans and became hateful and aggressive, saying that she must maintain harmony on the ship at all times as the events she witnessed hurt her and she wondered why humans fought among themselves and said that she did not understand them. Strategy Despite how she looks she is very easy and has HP around the 400`s. Cube can make fast work of her in two hits or less by first using upgrade repeatedly followed by Maser Cannon. However the small Stabilizers surrounding her should be destroyed first as they will always heal her to full HP making it nearly impossible to beat her that way all can be dispatched quickly with one shot of Maser Cannon. You can see her HP by using Info Analysis, however, if you use it, you may trigger her second form, that uses stronger attacks and counters. You can revert her back to her normal form by using Info Analysis too. Attacks Hard Protect: affects the whole arena, does minor damage. High Speed Analysis: reveals oponent´s hp does very minor damage can lower any and all stats, orthogonal and diagonal range of 1-2 tiles. System Recover; heals around 250 health of himself and adjacent allies can be used as a counter, can also be used by the stabilizers, also cures status effects. Drive Back: 3 by 3 area of significant damage, creates electric floor orthogonal and diagonal range of 1-2 tiles. Armageddon (Finale Only): Destroys the world. Gallery Od-10 alternate.png|OD-10`s alternate face. Trivia *She is one of the only few major female characters who is playable in the game as well as Odio`s only known female incarnation. *She is the only one of Odio`s incarnations besides O.Dio who does not die to the heroes after battle but rather lives on. In her case Cube merely calmed her down and wiped some of her memory of the painful events seen on the ship as well as her personality. In O.Dio`s case he reverted back to horse form and came under ownership of Mad Dog. *She has a strong resemblance to Sinistar. *She is the only Odio incarnation to have a second in-battle form. On her alternate form, she looks like a reddish-blue demon skull. Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non Human Characters Category:Bosses Category:Robots Category:Mechanical Heart Characters Category:Characters